


Scheduled Procedures

by Madam_Madness



Series: Scheduled Meetings [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Female Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Like down to the very second, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Canon Compliant - SCP Foundation, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader Keeps Track of Time, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Swearing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Madness/pseuds/Madam_Madness
Summary: It had taken a lot of hard work to make it where you are now, and it was worth every terrifying moment. You were promoted to the Head Researcher of the SCP Foundation's newest division: Division 20. But now wasn't the time to celebrate, you were in charge of researching the three SCPs currently in confinement along with any others the Foundation decided to send your way. Not to mention the researchers below you are in charge of never seem to listen to you, at least the officers do (somewhat).Perhaps new researchers were needed...Going to warn you all, this is a slow build.





	1. First Three SCP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creepy affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142744) by [RealBlueBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBlueBerry/pseuds/RealBlueBerry). 



> Just so no one gets confused about the times, I have them set up like this: Hour:Minute:Seconds. And I will be going by 24 hours so 13:00 instead of 1:00 pm, 14:00 instead of 2:00 pm, etc.
> 
> This is going to be a bit of a slow going fic, but it is needed.
> 
> Enjoy~

  _04:59:42_

Your eyes stared at the digital clock sitting innocently on your plain white desk. Almost mocking you as the seconds seem to stretch on longer than they should be. You knew you should be sleeping, but today was the first day you were to interact with the three SCPs being contained within your division. Behind the safety of impenetrable glass, of course, you are content with your life at the moment believe it or not, and you like to keep living and not become a giant splat on the wall. But that's just you, you couldn’t speak for anyone else.

_ 05:00:01  _

Five more minutes. Your leg started twitching underneath the desk as a mixture of excitement and nervous energy started making its way through your system. You tried taking a few breaths to help calm you down, but it wasn't working. You combed your hand through your hair as you turned your attention away from the clock and towards the three files stacked on your desk. You've already gone through them multiple times, but it would be good to look through them again in case you missed anything.

 

> **Item #:** SCP-3279
> 
> **Object Class:** Euclid
> 
> **Special Containment Procedures:** Five guards must be present should experiments be taking place, but the guards must not be holding any sort of weaponry within the view of SCP-3279. Should 3279 become hostile, all researchers are to exit the containment area while the guards subdue 3279. It is to be noted _not_ to come into direct contact with SCP-3279 as the material surrounding 3279 will start to dissolve any organic material it comes into contact with.
> 
> **Description:** SCP-3279 normally appears as a humanoid male with its face covered by a white mask with a neutral expression with a single antenna sticking out of the top. The being reportedly changes the appearance of its clothes through supernatural means with the most common being an oversized white hoodie, jeans, and shoes though showing no other bodily features. It has been documented 3279 has multiple personas and are of malevolent nature, though only one has been reported as of late. 3279 was first detained within the city of ******** located in the United States at approximately 23:01, with its appearance being that of a large, white being with no arms, two legs, a neutral expression, and a single antenna sticking out of its head. During the detainment, 3279 reportedly gained a red glow before its mouth opened up to reveal rows of sharp teeth and proceeded to consume three of the detainment guards before it was successfully detained and loaded within a containment crate. Forty-five other guards received various injuries ranging from light to severe but no other deaths were reported. The injuries ranged from slight bruises and cuts to anything on their body starting to disintegrate. Those slightly disintegrated had to be immediately carted to the medical wing.

 

_ 05:01:10 _

There were still four minutes to go before you saw the three SCPs with your own two eyes. Perhaps reading over these files was a good idea after all. If only to keep your mind occupied for the last remaining minutes. You closed SCP-3279's file and set it aside before opening the second. 

 

> **Item #:** SCP-3584
> 
> **Object Class:** Euclid
> 
> **Special Containment Procedures:** There have been multiple reports about SCP-3584 floating towards the ceiling in the same manner as a balloon filled with helium. To prevent future obstacles, 3584 has been chained to the ground with necessities in reach. The chain is long enough to allow movement, but it does not allow 3584 to reach the entrance of its confinement. However, this does not mean it is safe to step inside the containment area. It has been documented through multiple instances 3584 has the ability to control fire, ranging from a candle flame to an explosion large enough to incinerate a growing town. It has been theorized 3584 has the capability to create an explosion to rival that of a nuclear bomb, none have been able to experiment on this theory. A minimum of two guards must be on scene when interacting with SCP-3584 with each faculty member present wearing protective suits to defend against any flames SCP-3584 may produce should it become hostile when within the same room.
> 
> **Description:** SCP-3584 takes on the appearance of a Pygmy Marmoset with its size being a little larger than the documented average. It communicates similar to that of a human child, possibly around the age of six or seven, though its high pitched voice makes 3584 seem to be around the human equivalent age of three or four. 3584 has also been reported wearing clothing as a human would, red hoodie, white shirt, black shorts and shoes.  The origins of 3584 are unknown, as subject was found floating above the ******** Ocean with the detainment of 3584 being quick. Only four guards suffering from third degree burns and no casualties. It should be noted, if 3584 was to be angered, an effective solution is to give 3584 a small amount of gummy worms.

 

_ 05:03:20  _

Two minutes now. It was almost time to see these creatures in person with nothing but glass separating you from them. Your hands were starting to shake now as you slid the second folder underneath the first. You decided to spend the last few minutes going over the last folder seeing as you already went through the first two.

 

> **Item #:** SCP-3646
> 
> **Object Class:** Keter
> 
> **Special Containment Procedures:** Personnel must have access to security Level 3 in order to interact with SCP-3646 with one researcher and one guard may be present at a single time. 3646 is contained within a highly resistant glass box proven to keep 3646 contained in the middle of the containment area. It is to be noted neither personnel are to speak while in the same room as 3646 and are to communicate by writing only. Ignore all attempts 3646 has to get either personnel to speak with their voice and instead communicate with 3646 with writing. Should the cameras monitoring SCP-3646 go offline, either personnel had spoke while in the same containment area as 3646, or 3646 has learned the names of either personnel, the alarm is to be sounded immediately and all on-duty guards are to be on scene.
> 
> **Description:** SCP-3646 takes on the appearance of a small gray rabbit plush with a white blindfold wrapped around its eyes with the omega symbol in view. 3646 was found and detained in the area of ******** where it was controlling multiple beings ranging from insects, to birds, to bears, and humans. During the detainment process, multiple eye witness accounts have reported SCP-3646 being an eight foot tall gray humanoid rabbit largely resembling the appearance of a creature known throughout multiple mythological resources as a "Pooka". Detainment was only successful when a dog whistle was blown by an unknown individual, causing SCP-3646 to fall to the ground in the form of the rabbit plush while the controlled organisms fell to the ground, entering a sleep-like status. Upon further investigation, the controlled organisms appeared to be in a trance-like state and still continue to do so as of ********.

 

_ 05:05:03  _

It was time to go. You slid the last folder underneath the first two before picking all three of them up and exiting your room. Your pristine lab coat trailing behind you as you made your way through the dimly lit halls. You only passed two other researchers on your way to the first containment area, but that was to be expected at four o'clock in the morning. But you had a schedule to keep and you couldn't afford to mess it up now; after all, a schedule is what's kept you alive throughout your time of being here. You turned right and entered an office marked with only your last name after the title of “Doctor”. The room wasn't much, but you were thankful the light turned on automatically so you could see the state of the office. There was a large desk with what looked like a computer monitor and keyboard situated on it. A dark green rolling chair was obviously worn down and most likely wouldn't last for much longer was the next thing your eyes saw, you might have to recommend a new one from the financial faculty before it breaks. There was a decent amount of room for you to walk around in with a few filing cabinets leaning against the wall next to your desk.

You didn't have any personal possessions in the room so the dark gray walls and floor seemed to look rather plain. You wondered if you would even have time to personalize your new office as you started putting all three files inside one of the filing cabinets, locking the drawer just to be sure no one would steal them. You grabbed an empty clipboard and slid a few pieces of lined paper in between the clip and the board. Grabbing a few pens and slipping them into the pocket of your lab coat, you looked at the time on your watch and officially started making your way towards 3279's containment area.

_ 05:17:29  _

Your surroundings blurred around you as you focused on making your way to the first area. You were shown where to go the day before and you already had a layout of the area mapped inside of your head as well as how long you would be spending with each SCP. As long as you kept to your schedule, you would be fine. As you reached 3279's containment area, you could see seven guards stationed in front of the entrance to 3279's containment area. Their stance was lax as they all chatted quietly with each other, one started yawning before continuing with what he was saying, though none seemed to notice you yet. Pretending to look down at the clipboard, you watched each of them stand to attention when you began clicking your pen. The hallway was filled with silence as you stopped in front of the group until the tallest one stepped forward and spoke,

"Dr. _____, I reckon?" His gruff voice was irritating to your ears, but you would have to get used to it.

You nodded as you stared directly at the visor covering his eyes. "That is correct."

"The name’s Sergeant Nicholas Evergreen. My squadron and I were ordered to accompany ya while ya conduct yer experiments, protect ya if any of the SCPs become hostile, and listen to any orders ya give us." You got the feeling he wasn’t impressed with how you looked. Average weight, height, and appearance, it was obvious he and the others were wondering just what made you so special. But you didn’t care, you had other things to worry about

You nodded again, looking at the rest of the group with a critical eye. Every inch of their skin was covered with protective gear with each of their body structure more or less the same, there wasn't even a name tag to separate one person from the other. It seems you have to rely on their voices to tell who is who. You looked down at your watch to check the time.

_ 05:19:01  _

You only had fifty-nine seconds and counting before meeting SCP-3279.

You looked to the seven guards in front of you, "I'm going to explain things very quickly and I will not repeat myself, so pay attention." You paused, wasting precious seconds to make sure their attention was on you before continuing, "I keep a very strict schedule, so each of you are going to have to learn to adjust to it as well. If all goes well, the schedule won't undergo drastic changes. To start, I shall spend about twenty to forty-five minutes with each SCP in the morning to try and understand their current mindset - seeing as all three carry some form of intelligence - before returning to my office at 07:30 where I shall be until 10:00. During that time, everyone is free to do what they want, however, I expect everyone to return here at exactly 10:05. I will only spend five minutes to wait for you should you be late. After that, I will continue experimenting with the SCPs and will no longer wait for you. Is that understood?" You glanced at your watch again as they all nodded and ignored any looks they gave you. It would only be a matter of time until they understood your need to keep a schedule.

_ 5:19:42  _

Almost time.

You looked at the group once more, "Two guards are to stay out here while the rest follow me into the safe area marked for observation of SCP-3279. The five who follow me must have no firearms in hand and must be stationed along the walls, they are not to interact with 3279 unless it becomes hostile or I say to. Am I clear?" They all nodded silently once again. Your eyes stayed glued to your watch as they quietly discussed who was going in and who was standing guard. It was decided Sergeant Evergreen and four others were to follow you into the area while two stayed in the hallway just as time ran out.

_ 5:20:00  _

The five guards hid their weapons out of sight as you slid your key card into the keycard lock and waited until the sound of the door unlocking could be heard. Sergeant Evergreen and two others entered the room first before you followed with the last two following behind you. You adjusted the clipboard as your eyes located the SCP within the containment area. The being was sitting in a darkened corner away from the artificial light, its appearance was exactly as described in the file with no hint of the skin or hair color underneath. You could see the mask was facing directly at you so it was safe to assume 3279 knew it had company; yet it stayed quiet. Unmoving behind the unbreakable glass separating you from it.

You might as well be the first to speak, "Good morning, 3279." Movement on the being's shoulder instantly caught your attention, the guards noticed the movement as well and grew tense as you studied the source.

Staring at you from behind 3279's shoulder was a small white creature, its face identical to 3279's mask with its own antenna sticking out of its forehead and from what you could see, the small being had no arms. It seemed to stare directly at you as you stared back. You knew it wasn't a good idea to maintain eye contact with a creature you had basic information on, but you couldn't help yourself. After a while, the small creature's mouth opened up, revealing perfectly white human teeth and allowed everyone within the area to hear a single sound,

"Sup."

You blinked a few times at the human greeting. Its voice surprisingly deep for such a small creature and your hands yearned to start writing down notes about the smaller creature, but you stopped yourself. Both beings seemed like they were staring directly at you and you couldn't afford to be distracted.

Getting your pen ready, you spoke through the built-up tension emitting from the guards as they stared at the smaller creature, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, understood?"

This time, 3279 nodded as the smaller one stayed silent. You were skeptical the SCP would even answer your questions with what it was really thinking, but any answer was better than having none whatsoever. Shifting your legs a few times, you wrote down numbers from one to five before asking your first question.

"What are you feeling at the moment?" You could feel the questioning stares directed at you from everyone in the room, even the smaller creature was looking at you curiously. But the stares were ignored as you waited for either creature to answer, resisting the urge to look at your watch to keep track of the time as you patiently waited for some kind of answer.

"... Confused..." was the answer you received, the mouth of the smaller creature didn't move, so it was safe to assume 3279 had answered. Without wasting any time, you wrote down the answer and moved on to the next question, not once taking your eyes away from the two.

"Are you feeling ill?"

You swore the questioning stares increased as silence took over once again; once again, they were ignored.

"No..." The answer was written down, third question.

"Would you be willing to cooperate at a later time?"

“... I guess so…” You would have to think about this answer a bit more, writing down the answer before moving on to the fourth question.

“How far would you be willing to go in an experiment?”

“Not very.” Immediate and precise. That was to be expected, you just met the SCP so it being wary of you was reasonable. Last question.

“How many questions would you like to ask me? Please keep your answer between the numbers zero and nine.” This silence went on longer than the others and once again, you could feel the heavy stares coming from everyone in the room. Yet again, you just waited for an answer from the 3279.

The being shrugged its shoulders, “I don’t know... three, I guess?” Confusion. That too was to be expected. After writing down the answer, you thanked the SCP for its cooperation before gesturing to the Sergeant and the others to exit, looking down at your watch and ignoring the way the Sergeant angrily stomped toward you as you started walking to the next containment area.

_ 05:45:15  _

Perfect. A smile twitched on your face as you mentally went through your schedule. The questioning session ended precisely in the center of what you predicted the amount of time it would take to get through all the questions. Just enough to give you time to deal with whatever Sergeant Evergreen had to say.

And just as you predicted, Evergreen rushed to your side and practically yelled in your ear, “What the ‘ell was that about?! Nobody warned us about ya doin’ any sort of shit like that! What the absolute _fuck_ is wrong wit’ ya!”

You rolled your eyes at the words flying out of his mouth as you kept up your pace, forcing the guards to practically jog to keep up with you, “This is how I do things Sergeant Evergreen, I’ve been doing this for a while now. And I shall continue to do it as it ensures my survival. I am able to gain the trust of most SCPs which allows for more experimentation for us to know more about the SCP, should it be sentient.” You stopped in front of SCP-3584’s door, almost making the guards behind fall on top of you with how abruptly you stopped.

_ 06:01:23  _

Alright, you still had some time before going in to question the SCP, might as well explain a bit more.

Evergreen’s body language didn’t change from anger as you turn to face him directly, “The Foundation sees me as a valuable item in their collection, unwilling to let me go for even the smallest of seconds. Evening going so far as to assign one of the best squadrons they have, to me for my protection. I apologize if it seems like I’m bragging, but I’m not. The higher-ups don’t want to lose their valuable items. I also played a part in getting your squad assigned to me, I have faith in your abilities as a group.” You paused, letting that sink in for a moment before continuing, “However, if after today you would like to no longer be associated with me, I will not mind. Just know I will be disappointed in your actions as I try to find another group that can come close to the standards I hold.”

No one spoke. Silence settled in the hallway as you checked the time once again.

_ 06:11:45  _

Approximately three minutes left.

You unclipped the paper and brought a clean one to the top, “For this one, I’m going to need at least two in the room with me. You have less than three minutes to decide on who.”

Needless to say, it didn’t even take one minute for them to decide. Sergeant Evergreen once again volunteered, along with a guard who wasn’t able to go in last time. You silently noted how the unnamed guard was shorter than the rest, yet still an inch or so taller than you. Interesting.

_ 06:15:00  _

With a nod to Evergreen, you allowed yourself to be placed in the middle as you entered the room.

The entire right wall was unbreakable glass, allowing anyone to look down and observe the hoodie-wearing pigmy marmoset below. At the moment, it was rubbing the sleep away from its eyes, looking up at the three of you as you entered as it adjusted the chain stuck around its waist. A stand was placed in the center of the long room with a mic attached, most likely for anyone in charge of observing the SCP to interact with it.

At least it made things easier for you.

With one guard at either side, you placed the clipboard on the stand and retrieved a new pen from your pocket, putting the previously used pen in an empty pocket before pressing the single button to talk.

“Good morning, 3584.”

With a yawn, it answered, “G’ morning…” The SCP’s voice was slurred with sleep, its eyes barely able to stay open as it started nodding off. It would be in your best interest to ask the questions before it fell asleep.

Listing the numbers as you did last time, you held down the button again, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, understood?"

A sleepy nod was your response. Better than nothing, hopefully, you would be able to get through them all before 3584 fell back asleep.

“What are you feeling at the moment?” The answer was probably obvious, but you needed to ask anyway.

“Tired…” You had to hold down the smile threatening to show as 3584 flopped back down on the lumpy mattress provided.

“Are you feeling ill?”

Instead of a verbal response, the SCP shook its head as it held onto its tail much like a child.

“Would you be willing to cooperate at a later time?”

You got a nod this time, silently noting how 3584 curls into a tighter ball in the center of the mattress.

“How far would you be willing to go in an experiment?”

“Hmmm…” Surprise filled you, previously thinking 3584 had fallen back asleep by now. But you stayed silent to hear the SCP’s answer. “I don’t like experiments.”

You nodded and wrote it down before moving to the final question, “How many questions would you like to ask me? Please keep your answer between the numbers zero and nine."

3584 perked up and stared directly at you, making the two at your sides tense up as you forced yourself to not shrink away from the sheer amount of intelligence swimming in its eyes as a seemingly innocent smile stretched across its face. “Four please!”

You nod, thanking 3584 for answering the questions as you wrote down the final answer. Its eyes followed you as you left the room, the heaviness leaving your body when you stepped back into the hallway.

Evergreen placed a gloved hand on your shoulder in a worried manner, “Ya alright?”

“Of course.” The lie burned your throat and tongue, even though you had gone through worse things in the past. Compared to those, this was nothing. You ignored the disbelief Evergreen was giving off as you looked at your watch again.

_ 06:41:52  _

A frown made itself known. It took nearly two minutes longer than you liked, leaving you less time for the remaining SCP. If you hurried and explained what you wanted the group to know, you could save time and be caught right back up. Nodding to yourself, you all but ran down the hallway to where the observation room was for SCP-3646.

As you changed to a clean sheet of paper, you spoke loud enough for the group to hear, “Even if you know this, I will explain anyway. SCP-3646 is extremely dangerous. I wasn’t able to read your individual files as closely as I would like, so I’m not sure what everyone’s security clearance is at. But unless you have a Security Level 3, you may not volunteer as the single person to enter with me. The person who volunteers, must, under no condition, speak. Even though we are in a different room, this SCP can still greatly affect both of us. I understand if no one volunteers for coming in with me.”

The silence that greeted you was expected; it continued to follow until your group arrived at the observation room. You took a few seconds to check the time.

_06:58:30_

Pride bubbled in your chest when you made it with a minute and a half to spare. The others still had yet to speak, each of them looking at each other, waiting for one of them to volunteer to come in willingly as seconds continued to tick by.

_07:00:00_

Just as you were about to enter the room by yourself, Evergreen followed you. All you did was enforce the warning of to not _speak_ , before turning your attention to the observation room. Monitors practically covered the walls of the small room. There were little notes scattered here and there about how to operate the machinery, most likely left by the usual people who watch over 3646. Though all you needed to know was how to communicate with the SCP contained in an entirely different area. You turned your eyes to the monitors and silently noted how they all showed different angles of the room, but all of them showed the gray plush contained within multiple layers of reinforced glass. At least, you thought it was glass.

You were wasting time. You needed to start with the questioning and announce your presence to the SCP. You put away the used pen and got out a new one once more.

Walking up to the monitor showing a frontal view of 3646, you glanced at a sticky note stating “NEVER TELL IT YOUR NAME. NEVER SPEAK.” before beginning to type.

_“Good morning, 3646.”_

The plush twitched as the generated voice echoed inside its room. You could just barely make out a menacing grin stretching out the fabric, “Well well, and here I thought you guys have given up on me. Morning, is it? Well then, good morning to you too.”

Your stomach churned, something within its voice made you uneasy as it flowed through the speakers. Taking another quick glance around, you were relieved to find that there were no microphones in sight. At least someone valued their life. Squishing the unease, you started typing once again as you readied your pen.

_“I’m going to ask a series of questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, understood?”_

A low laugh echoed from the speakers, “Whatever you want sweetie.” Well… at least 3646 was more talkative than the other two? You weren’t sure if this was a good thing or not.

_“What are you feeling at the moment?”_

“Disappointed I have yet to hear your lovely voice.” Yeah… you just wrote down ‘disappointed’, next to it, you wrote ‘flirtatious’.

_“Are you feeling ill?”_

“I think I might be coming down with something. Maybe if you come down here, it’ll perk me right up.”

You just wrote down ‘fine’ with a line connecting it to flirtatious.

_“Would you be willing to cooperate at a later time?”_

“Depends on if I get to hear your sweet voice.”

So a ‘no’, alright… you could work with that.

_“How far would you be willing to go in an experiment?”_

“If I get to have some fun, I’d say all the way.”

You did not like that answer. At all. At least you only had one more question to go.

_“How many questions would you like to ask me? Please keep your answer between the numbers zero and nine.”_

This got you another low laugh, “How about all nine, sweetheart?”

You were beginning to regret asking that question. After you thanked the SCP for its cooperation, you all but bolted out of the room with all your belongings in hand, narrowly missing the “Come back soon~” coming through the speakers.

Once the door closed and both you and Evergreen were back with the group, you allowed yourself to relax. Your entire body ached, when did you get so tense? You opted to throw the question away before looking down at your watch.

_07:12:14_

Only twelve minutes? You honestly thought the entire interaction took thirty minutes if not more. No matter, you had some spare time to use and once the two researchers came back to continue observing SCP-3646, you and the guards started walking back to the main area. You stayed silent as the guard’s chatter washed over you, not minding if they talked about you. After all, you had more important things to worry about. You couldn’t do any experiments yet, you just introduced yourself to the three SCPs and you had a few months before results were needed anyway.

For now, however, you would simply observe them. Writing down their behavior towards you along with anything else you happened to catch. 3646 would be more difficult, no doubt you would have to take a few breaks just so it doesn’t gain an advantage over you.

“Dr. ______? Are ya sure yer alright?” Evergreen’s voice once again cuts through your thoughts.

Unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, you just nodded. “Once again, I am fine. I’ve gone through worse things.”

He only scoffed, not believing a word you said and only stared as you checked the time again.

_07:21:33_

You had less than nine minutes before you had to be in your office, going through everything you’ve gathered for today. Just enough time for you to explain to the guards what to do.

“Until 10:00, you can find me in my office should there be anything you want to know. Otherwise, you can do whatever you want until 10:00 where we will meet back at the observation room for SCP-3279. Until then, goodbye.” Without waiting for a response from anyone, you began walking back to your office. Thoughts bouncing around in your head as you thought of the questions the SCPs were going to ask you.

Out of the three, you were more concerned with what SCP-3646 was going to ask.


	2. Perspectives

_ 07:30:05 _

You... had no idea what to expect. Each SCP wanted to ask you a different amount of questions and your hands were already inching towards the pen and paper, wanting desperately to write down the predicted questions they would, without a doubt, ask you. But you stopped your hands and turned your attention to the three open files, the information inside spread out in an orderly manner with their answers sitting elegantly on the very top, the date scrawled in the corner with the separate times you spent questioning the SCPs. The hum of the computer and the ticking of the clock faded into static, all your attention was focused on documenting the behaviors directed towards you within the journal you always kept within reach.

Its leather covering heavily worn down by the passing of time and its constant use, not to mention your need to run the tips of your fingers over every inch of its spine whenever it was in your grasp. The yellowed pages were covered front-to-back with carefully taken notes from each SCP you observed in the past; there were only a few blank pages remaining, but you were determined to use up every page before you put in a request to get yet another journal. Then again, you didn't have that many left, maybe now would be a good time to request the journals?

_07:32:46_

You had more than enough time, and you were willing to spare some time to put in a request.

A small shake of the mouse was enough to bathe your office in a tint of blue, nearly blinding you in the process as the login screen glared at you, waiting for you to input your ID and password. Easy enough.

 

**_Employee ID: 73237-6778_ **

**_Password: /_ **

 

Your mind was drawing a blank as the cursor steadily blinked, waiting for the password to be given. But... what was your password? You've changed it so many times in the past five years, courtesy of the Foundation's paranoia and your own, every single one you've used mixed together to the point you weren't sure which one was the current password. And thanks to your paranoia, you've never written any of them down; now you were silently cursing your past self as you rattled your brain for at least something. You at least had to try one of the thousands floating around in your head.

 

_**Employee ID: 73237-6778** _

_**Password: ********************* _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**Welcome back, Doctor.** _

 

Surprise filled you as the home screen booted up to show the Foundation's logo. "Don't forget the reason," you muttered. Unwanted memories bubbling to the surface without your consent no matter how much you tried pushing them back down. You barely had yourself together, and this was not the time to be thinking about such things. But those memories held power over you, and you doubt allow yourself to forget either. The reason you were here. The reason you kept track of time down to the very second. The single reason why your heart was still beating in your chest.

You shook your head, frantically trying to get rid of the invading thoughts and focus on the current task, you could drown in your thoughts later when the time wasn't ticking down. They were temporarily pushed back down into the depths of your mind as you opened your email. Two new messages were sitting in your inbox, patiently waiting for you to open them and read what they had in store.

The one from the SCP Foundation was instantly opened, you didn't allow yourself time to glance down at the second one.

  

 

> From: SCP Foundation
> 
> Time Sent: 00:00
> 
> Subject: Matters to be Addressed
> 
> Greetings Doctor,
> 
>    It has been brought to our attention that you have recently been settled as the Head Scientist within Division 20. We congratulate you on your new position within the Foundation. However, we have realized the amount of scientists within your division is far below that of the recommended number set for each Division. By this time tomorrow, there will be multiple files on your desk containing information about the hand picked scientists we believe will benefit your Division. It is advised to first look through those who wish to transfer from their Division into Division 20 before going through the others. You will need to hire ten of them but be sure to have replacements ready should they be needed. The ten you pick out will be needed within the next few days.
> 
> Thank you for your cooperation.

 

Well now. Isn't this a pleasant surprise. The sheer level of sarcasm burned your throat while you could already feel the beginning of a migraine behind your eyes. You were born to research, not assess other individuals of your species. You quickly wrote back a confirmation while also  _politely_ requesting more journals before looking at the clock again.

_07:47:24_

You had more than enough time, hopefully, the second email is worth going through.

 

 

> From: Doctor Hyde
> 
> Time Sent: Yesterday, 14:35
> 
> Subject: How's it goin'?
> 
> Hey there Head Scientist!
> 
>    I hope you're settling in well; sorry 'bout not being there for your first day, the Foundation's been keeping me busy with the amount of paperwork they want me to finish. But hey! Enough about me, this is about you! You're one of the top dogs in your division! Granted, you don't have a lot of people under you since it  _is_ a new division and all. But eventually, you'll have your own little army of scientists and researchers! A little birdie also told me you have your own group of bodyguards following you around, Sargent Nicholas' squad right? Excellent choice there. He's incredibly stubborn but he hasn't lost anyone. I'm not going to lie, the two of you are going to ram heads often.
> 
>    He's a good man though, and I can rest easy knowing you're well protected. Just... promise me you'll be careful with interacting with the SCPs in your division, a rumor's going around saying your division will only have sentient SCPs. I can try and promise that I'll be careful as well with the SCPs I'm assigned to, but 3275 is growing more and more violent ever since it realized its favorite  _toy_ (Forgive me for saying that) was taken away. 
> 
> Please... be safe.

 

While reading the email was definitely worth your time, the soft smile you had at the beginning of reading your colleague's email was nowhere to be seen once you finished. It felt like a stone had settled in the pit of your stomach, heavy and unmoving as your heart threatened to burst out of your chest. While you regretted leaving Dr. Hyde behind, you were beyond ecstatic to leave behind SCP-3275. The one who was scientifically classified as a "Demon" was also the one SCP whose goal was to make your life a living hell. Countless nights were spent staring at the ceiling, fear forcing you to stay awake encase the SCP decided it didn't want to be contained anymore. 

But you were here now. Head Scientist of Division 20. Away from 3275 and three SCPs in your custody. You were no longer just a scientist in one of the now 20 divisions. But the wounds were still fresh, and healing was taking much  _much_ longer than what you originally thought.

You forced your mind to stop, your thoughts were going all over the place and you needed a distraction. Something to help you get into a routine.

 _ 08:02:41 _

About two hours left before you were to meet up with your "bodyguards". Should be enough time to get your thoughts and everything else sorted out.

* * *

"What the hell was up with Doc? I haven't seen anyone keep track of time down to the very _second_." The complaints came from a pale, slightly bearded man as he sat down with his breakfast with the other members of his squad. His voice traveled through the nearly deserted cafeteria, the only other occupants being three members of his squadron. 

"If you read the report, Kyle, you would know the Doctor became that why after an SCP got loose in their previous division." Lyra was the one to answer the complaints, not bothering to look up as she prodded the poor excuse for waffles currently being served. 

Kyle scoffed, "You know I don't read those. I've got better things to do."

Sharp, hawk-like eyes narrowed in on the loudmouth. "And tell us, what's more important than making sure the source of your paycheck is still alive by the end of the day?"

A flinch ran through Kyle as he had the curiosity to look guilty. "Well, when you put it that way Allen..."

"Save your breath." Allen stated, his poison green eyes going back to scouting out everything in the cafeteria. 

Snatching a few blueberries from his almost cleared plate, Kyle looked thoughtfully at the table before speaking again. "Did the report have any details on what made the Doc that way?"

"There wasn't much detail," the one to speak was the shortest one in the group, Jesse, "all the report said was that the SCP was now classified as 'Keter'. Other than that, the report didn't give us a whole lot of background."

Kyle groaned, "Seriously? How do they expect us to 'protect' the Doc if we don't know what messed them up?"

"We 'protect' the Doc by killn' anythin' that means 'em harm. We don' ask questions or get attached. You know this, Kyle. Now, if yer all done gossiping, it's time to meet up with the Doc." Nicholas' gruff voice overpowered any noise in the cafeteria. All four of them whipped their heads to the side to see their leader standing off to the side.

A small "Sorry, sir" came from Kyle as the four of them threw away their trash and followed Nicholas.

* * *

Sergeant Nicholas Evergreen is a seasoned officer, and he's seen his fair share of violence throughout his years of serving. Hell, he has to take medication to help deal with the PTSD he gained. Though, he's seen others who have it worse.

Nicholas Evergreen is also a very stubborn man. Whenever he was assigned to guard someone, that person always lived; never had Death taken any of the lives Nicholas protected, and he was stubborn enough to keep it that way. It also extended to his squadron, he would always ensure their safety over his own. Yet, he never died. There were a few close calls, but he wrestled through it until Death gave up and let him live. Once his body was healed, immediately he was back on the field; no amount of pushing from his comrades would change his mind.

That is... until the SCP Foundation came to him with a proposition. Now, he's had them presented to him before, and every time they were denied within a heartbeat. The only reason he didn't deny the Foundation was simply because they themselves were a very elusive group. Difficult to get information from. So he listened to the suited man who didn't look trustworthy whatsoever, and was handed a rather thin file before the man left and stated he had less than three days to decide.

Alone, with no prying eyes to peer over his shoulders, he opens the file. Nicholas stared at the picture of the person he and his comrades were to guard if he were to accept. Two versions of this person stared back at him. 

The right had bright eyes, sparkling with innocence and excitement; the left held nothing, just a simple blank stare.

The right had a smile twitched slightly upwards in a nervous manner; the left held no smile, the person's lips in a neutral position showing neither excitement or anger.

There was a single piece of paper with a short description: 

> **Name:** ******* ********
> 
> **Security Clearance Level:**  Level *
> 
> **Profession** **:**  Doctor, Researcher, Head Scientist
> 
> **Location:**  Original Division medical area until it is time for ******* to go to the new Division.
> 
> **History:**  ******* was a bright student all through the elementary, middle, and high school years. ******* managed to stay at the                very top when it came to science and researching multiple topics that were assigned. The SCP Foundation was able to                      ensure a scholarship that would enable ******* to go to college to get a PhD. ******* was able to complete the                            requirements to gain the PhD and the SCP Foundation was able to hire ******* before any other organizations could.
> 
> **Additional Notes:** ******* was part of an incident involving a rampant SCP, which resulted in the Doctor's medical leave for                        approximately thirteen (13) to fourteen (14) months. During the recovery period, ******* grew obsessive about keeping                track of the time. Theoretically, we believe it is a coping mechanism do deal with the trauma ******* experienced.

 

Nicholas didn't like the small amount of information he was given. It only served to make him more curious about the Doctor with haunted eyes, and he realized it was intentional. Something they did to peak his interest. A low blow if he's ever seen it.

But it worked. His comrades showed interest in either the Doctor or the SCP Foundation itself; each of them eager for him to accept as the three days passed in a haze. 

And even as he stood at the designated rendezvous point to escort the Doc to each of the containment areas, he could still see the slimy smile stretched across the suited man's mousy features as they shook hands.

But now wasn't the time to get lost in memories, he had a job to do. And as the sound of pristine shoes grew closer, the chatter surrounding him slowly stopped until the only thing he could hear was the ringing in his ears. The Doctor stood in front of them all, staring down at the digital watch as the seconds went by, not moving until it was 10 o'clock exactly.

"Would the ones who accompanied me for SCP-3279 accompany me again?" The Doc's voice was neutral. Not allowing any emotion to show as Jesse, Allen, Derek, Tyler, and Nicholas all escorted the Doctor into the room, separated from 3279 only by glass. His body stayed tense as the thing faced the Doctor directly, still sitting in the same corner from the last time they were in here. The only thing was...

The smaller one wasn't there.


End file.
